


with the world on my back

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, Multi, Polyamory, Psychosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7294918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete hallucinates and is comforted by his boyfriends shortly thereafter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	with the world on my back

**Author's Note:**

> u can never have too much poly fob

He feels dirty and gross and unclean by when Andy, Patrick and Joe get home. They're there, they always are, but today they're stronger than ever. He shudders as he seed the shadows move, his pupils dilated and his heart thumping against his chest painfully.

He goes to wash his face, his antipsychotics forgotten on their respective box. He looks at the mirror and sees black goo spreading across his neck, and he feels it as if its real. He tries to peel it off, to take it off him, but it's impossible, as it was never really there.

His eyes are bright red in the mirror by when he looks at himself again, the goo still spreading to his jaw and constricting his throat painfully. He feels dizzy and lightheaded. By when he hears the door open, he has already passed out on the bathroom floor.

He wakes up to all three of his datefriends sitting there with him, and they seem to have put him in his and Andy's bed. Andy is frowning in concern, and doesn't seem to notice the older boy had woken up. He rubs his back absently, not really there, and Pete feels bile rising up his throat when he swears the goo is on Andy's neck.

"Andy, I - I'm awake," he announces, his heart still beating too fast and too hard.

"Pete!" he exclaims, taken by surprise, and soon their lips meet. It's a 'I was worried' kind of kiss, a kiss full of fear and concern. "I was worried," he mutters. Pete clings to him, his arms wrapped around Andy. "What happened, babe?"

"I... I was hallucinating. I thought there was something black on my neck." He sighs, messing his hair up. He decides not to mention it was goo, or the shadow people, or how sick he feels. "It was terrible."

Patrick goes closer to him and plants a kiss on his nose, cupping the oldest boy's jaw. "I love you. You're safe now, big boy."

Pete smiles. "I feel tired and kinda sick but you know what would be good?"

"Cuddles?" Joe says, raising an eyebrow.

Pete is about to disagree but then he nods, and everyone's eager to be in a cuddle pit.

Pete can't help but think he's the luckiest guy to ever exist.


End file.
